


Damn Valentine's Day

by JKirin



Series: Damn Elevator [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Elevators, Ficlet, Funny, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: Sasuke is a successful businessman and heir to the most prominent family in Japan. He doesn't see any meaning in the Valentine's Day but a chance encounter leaves him with a smile and a box of chocolates. Somewhere on the other end of town Kiba can't believe his eyes. Modern AU, SasuNaru, KibaNeji
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Damn Elevator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Damn Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is related to the "Damn Elevator", but can be read as a stand-alone one shot because its events take place before the main story.

Sasuke would never understand St. Valentine's Day.

It was just a day like any other: stock markets and banks were open, not a public holiday and as such a regular workday for everyone in the country. However, it seemed that no one in the whole world worked on that day unless it was a flower shop, or a candy shop, or a gift shop, or a restaurant. And if it was a restaurant, it was unfailingly transformed into a flower-candy-heart-pink-red-candles-romantic-bullshit-loverland.

_Disgusting._

People's behaviour this day was at a higher than usual level of stupidity. Men on the streets were laughing and sweet-talking on their cellphones, just to sigh in despair after hanging up, probably realizing that they forgot to buy flowers, or candies, or gifts for the other person on the line. They would then run through busy streets in a fruitless attempt to arrange something at the last minute. Women were obsessing over gifting chocolates to all the single men around them all in hopes to find someone to spend the next Valentine's Day with. Those with families were probably the only sane ones left in the world...

At the end of the day, what was Valentine's Day if not a successful marketing campaign for a flower shop, or a candy shop, or a gift shop, or a restaurant?

That was exactly what he was thinking about on the way to the Uchiha Headquarters. He just walked into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor when a flowery pink, red and— _was that orange?_ —mess barged in and occupied most of the tight space inside.

"Could you please press 15th?" the intruder asked, completely obstructed by at least two dozen bouquets of roses and still carrying several bags of what looked like boxes of chocolates. Sasuke's nose wrinkled from all the disgustingly sweet odour and he briefly considered just to walk out and wait for the next elevator but pressed the button nonetheless. Thank heavens the person was getting off before him and rather soon.

"Oh, hey Sai! I am almost there!" Sasuke heard the man speak, presumably on the phone—he still couldn't quite see anything behind all these pink, red, and orange flowers. "I know I am late but guess what?! It's not because of elevators!" the person let out a loud laugh to the response on the other end of the call and Sasuke couldn't help but thought how pleasant the sound was. "I got treats for everyone for Valentine's!...Na-ah, I still haven't found a special person to annoy for the rest of my life...No, Sai, you don't count, though _you_ will most likely annoy _me_ for the rest of _your_ life..." the man snorted and readjusted the bags and bouquets so to not drop anything. "Anyways! Just thought that after all the work we did since New Years', the team deserves some loving!... Yeah, yeah—"

The elevator chimed and the man exited carefully, bags and bouquets loudly crinkling. He was still talking on the phone that was pressed between the ear and shoulder—as Sasuke could now see from behind—making him look even more ridiculous.

 _What a strange person.._ Uchiha thought looking at the back of the leaving blond-haired flowery pink red and orange mess. As the elevator door closed, his eyes caught something red at his feet. He picked up a small box of chocolates from the elevator floor, obviously dropped by the other, and his lips curved in a faint smile.

Sasuke would never understand Valentine's Day but he would enjoy that box of chocolates.

* * *

When Kiba entered the control room, he found a little red box on his desk. There was no note attached to it—just an innocently looking box of chocolates. But he knew better.

Frowning his brows in suspicion, the brunet looked around for any hiding pranksters, bent under the desk searching for traps, checked if the box was tied to anything, then sniffed it for any foreign smells. Not finding anything out of the ordinary, his frown deepened and he dialed someone on his cell.

"Hidan, I swear man, if you had Dei put something in this chocolate, you're fired! What do you mean you have no idea what I am talking about?—"

Outside the control room, Neji sighed and wondered if loving an idiot was even worth it..

* * *

Later that day Neji walked into the Time lab to find a bouquet of fresh white roses – his favourite. There was no note, but he smiled and dialed the only person who could possibly have them delivered on Valentine's Day.

"Hey Gaara! Did you send me the flowers? Yes, I knew they were from you even though you haven't left a note or anything. Of course, I love them! How is everything?—"

Outside, Kiba felt his blood boil and kicked the wall in pure rage. How could that evil raccoon lie like that? The chocolates the devilish bastard sent were thrown out into the outer space as soon as they arrived. These flowers were not from him!

* * *

On March 14 inside one of the elevators at his work, Naruto was lucky to find a voucher to his favourite ramen place. It was the best present he could ever ask for on a White Day and it made him happy, even if he essentially received it from the metal box he hated so much. Or so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it 😸 please read the main story "Damn elevator", it is now complete!


End file.
